Their Perfect Little Family
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Their perfect little Family... it is, isn't it


Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers… wish I did!

* * *

Conner, Kira and Ethan walked into Tommy's living room to see him crying starring at a photo in his hands.

"Dr. O? Are you ok?" Conner asked 'Yeah stupid question…' Conner thought

Tommy looked up to see his rangers there

"Um… yeah I'm fine" Tommy said wiping his eyes and putting the picture down

"Who's she Dr. O?" Kira asked

"That's… my… my wife… Kimberly" Tommy said trying not to cry

"Wife? You're married?" Ethan asked

"Yeah… I was…"

"Was?" they all asked

"She was killed… by Mesogog"

"He killed her?"

"Yeah… he took her away from me and I was too late to save her… But I was there at the last minute to hear her say good-bye" Tommy said crying more

"Daddy?" Came a little girls voice from upstairs

Tommy looked to see a little girl

"Yeah?" he asked

"Why are you crying?" she asked coming down the stairs with a little boy the same age following

"You miss mommy" the little boy said

"Yeah… I do" Tommy said

The little girl and boy climbed into his lap and hugged him

"You have kids too?" Conner asked

"Yeah… This is Lizzie and this is Sky…" Tommy said quietly

"Daddy stop crying please…" Sky said trying to be strong

Lizzie started crying too holding onto her brother and dad

"Awe what a cute display… too bad I have to end it!" Came Zeltrax voice

Tommy snapped up

"Lizzie! Sky! Run to the lab"

They nodded their heads and run toward the secret door

"I don't think so kiddies!" Elsa said taking out a sword

Sky got in front of Lizzie

"Stay away scary Lady!" Sky yelled "Lizzie run"

Elsa grabbed Lizzie and Sky before they both could move

"NOOO!" Tommy yelled as Elsa disappeared with them

The rangers turned from fighting the Tyrannodrones to see what Tommy yelled about to see Elsa disappear. They turned back around to see the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax disappear to. As soon as they did Tommy fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Dr. O, come on get up and you get them back sitting on the ground crying" Conner said

"You're right" Tommy said getting up and running to the lab

* * *

"Well, Well, Well the Oliver Twins" Mesogog said

"Let us go, UGLY!" Sky shouted

"Wow, a lot of spunk for a four year old" Elsa commented

Lizzie let out a scream (like Kira's) and Elsa got thrown backward

"More powerful then I thought… this one already came into her offensive power… her power will definitely help us"

"You will not touch my sister!"

"I don't think you get to decide that" Mesogog said then he turned to Elsa "Turn on the machine"

Lizzie looked at Sky and got teary eyed "I want mommy" she whispered

"Don't worry" Sky said

* * *

"Tommy you have to go now to get there in time to save them" Hayley instructed

"Come on guys let's go!" Tommy said

They went through a invisaportal and appeared in Mesogog's lab

"Sorry, Dr. O, you're too late" Mesogog said laughing

"What?" Tommy asked

"Look over there" He said laughing still pointing

"No" Tommy whispered as he saw his kids lying on a spinning table with a ray pointing at them. "No" he repeated and ran to them

"No, no, no, no, no" he kept saying, he pulled Lizzie and Sky into his arms and started sobbing "I failed… I promised Kim, I'd keep you safe but I can't even do that right" He said crying holding onto them

"Daddy… I'm sorry" Sky said softly

"Why?" Tommy asked crying "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't protect Lizzie…" Sky coughed "Like I should've… I'm… Sorry" Sky said

"I love you daddy" Lizzie said

"I love you too… both of you…" Tommy said crying

Then they both stopped speaking

"No… no… Lizzie… Sky… Wake up… please" Tommy said crying trying to wake them up. Which he couldn't do.

* * *

Tommy shot up from bed. He looked to his side to see Kim sleeping peacefully by his side. He rubbed his head then put his hand on her stomach which was big considering she was 7 months into her pregnancy.

Kim woke up at Tommy's touch

"You ok?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah… now I am" he said

"What happened?"

"I had a terrible dream…"

Kim sat up, and pulled Tommy towards her and started rubbing his head.

"Everything is fine and will be fine" She said to him

"I lost you… then out kids… I couldn't protect either of you" He said tears in his eyes

"It's ok… we're all safe and sound… I promise you"

"I love you" He muttered

"I love you too" she said smiling

After a few more minutes

"We should get back to sleep, sorry to wake you" Tommy said

"It's fine… I'm always here… I'm not going anywhere… neither are Lizzie and Sky"

"That's good thing to know"

They both laid down again then their bedroom door opened and two little heads popped through the crack.

"Bad dream?" Kim asked seeing them

They both nodded

"Come here" Kim said moving closer to Tommy who also moved to give them room.

They both walked over and Lizzie got in by Kim first then Sky.

"What were you're dreams?" Kim asked

"We lost you guys" Lizzie said

"You guys went on a mission and never came back" Sky clarified

Kim smiled a little "I don't think we're going back into that business for a while… with the defeat of mesogog… it's all over"

Lizzie and Sky snuggled closer to their mom, knowing she will always give comfort. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim's waist. She definitely knew how to make everyone feel better. Their perfect little Family.

* * *

**

* * *

**


End file.
